


The Psychic and the Crystal Gems

by TheKitsune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Best friends Mob and Steven, F/F, F/M, Mob does not sing, Mob joins the Crystal Gems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Crystal Gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Arriving to perform an exorcism with Reigen, Mob is shocked when a voice calls out to him and requests his help. Brought to a different universe, Mob finds himself all alone until he meets an interesting boy who offers to help him out and provide shelter. Bringing him back to his house, Mob is surprised to meet a group of women with gems sticking out of them.Now part of a unique team, Mob tries to help them out as much as he can while keeping his emotions under control. But with corrupted gems, invasions, and various other threats, can he keep from exploding for long?And with all the events going on, Mob can't help but wonder. Why do they keep breaking out in song at random times?





	1. Welcome to Beach City

**Author's Note:**

> So, watching Change Your Mind has gotten me back into Steven Universe and almost immediately this idea came to mind. I am still working on the first chapter for my Ace Attorney/Miraculous Ladybug fic, but I hope everyone likes this fic.  
> Reminder, I do not own either series, ONE owns MP100 and Rebecca Sugar owns SU.

_Armies of oddly colored women with...gems...sticking out of their body raced across a battlefield on a war torn Earth. Leading the smaller group was a tall woman with long pink hair with a shield held in front of her. There was something...strong emanating from her body which seemed to draw the attention to her. She began battling and...poofing(?) other gem women that she was fighting while her companions did the same. The scene continued until the larger army finally began to retreat as they realized that their numbers were falling way too quickly._

_The smaller group celebrated their victory while the leader watched with an amused smile before pausing. Suddenly, she turned around and looked up at the sky. She narrowed her eyes as a suspicious glint seemed to manifest for a brief moment before it was replaced by a comforting smile._

**Mob's Room**

Shigeo, otherwise known as Mob, gasped as he shot up in his bed. Memories of the dream ran through his mind before he quickly shook them out. Looking down at his lap with a blank face, his body began to tremble slightly before he finally let out a large yawn while stretching his arms out.

"Finally awake Shigeo?" a voice asked him from the side. Mob glanced over and saw the green spirit known as Dimple floating in his room. Blinking for a few moments, he finally stood up and headed towards the bathroom while remaining silent which seemed to tic the spirit off.

"Oi! Shigeo! Why aren't you speaking to me?!" Dimple questioned the kid as he sped after him only for Mob to glance back at him. While Mob's face remained blank, it still made Dimple freeze as a bead of sweat appeared on his face. Obviously, Mob did not want to speak at the moment. Sighing, Dimple decided to go check on Mob's brother, Ritsu, to see if he wanted to talk. As soon as Dimple flew off, Mob let out another yawn and grabbed his toothbrush.

Looking in the mirror, he spread the toothpaste on his toothbrush before sticking it in his mouth and brushing. As he brushed, the dream played through his mind again. It was odd. Usually, Mob had dreams about drinking gallons of milk, going on exorcisms with Reigen, or finally confessing to his crush, Tsubomi. This dream was different though. Plus it seemed...foreboding in a way. Like it was going to affect him in a way, but it did not make any sense for Mob. He didn't know any gem women.

"...Oh...I forgot. Goda-taicho wanted the club to go for a run before school...I better hurry," Mob muttered as the memory of the dream vanished from his mind while he focused on quickly finishing his morning routine so he could meet up with the Body Improvement Club.

As he threw on his school uniform, he grabbed his bag and headed towards the front door of his family's house. Sitting down to put on his shoes, he heard Dimple speaking to Ritsu in his room, but he couldn't hear exactly what the two were speaking about so he decided to ignore it. Standing up, he told his parents bye before leaving the house and heading towards Salt Middle School.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he heard his phone ring causing him to pause for a moment before pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the number. Seeing the number, he immediately answered it.

"...Yes master?" Mob answered as he resumed his trek to school.

 _"Mob! We have a client who needs a quick exorcism. Do you mind meeting me at a local building in about five minutes? We should be able to finish before school starts."_ Reigen's voice sounded out through Mob's phone.

"I'm suppose to do a morning run with my club before school," Mob replied as he continued walking to school. He knew that he could probably ask Goda if he could miss today's exercise, but he wanted to exercise. He wanted muscles...

Reigen was quiet for a moment which caused Mob to picture him sitting in his office while thinking rather hard. He didn't like letting Reigen down, but exercising was important to him. It was going to help him gain Tsubomi's attention. He wanted to confess to her so much, but he knows that he probably doesn't have a chance right now. He knows how much she likes athletic guys.

 _"Oi, Mob. When does the run start?"_ Reigen suddenly asked over the phone. Mob glanced up as he began thinking. What time did Goda say again.

He continued walking silently while pondering over the time. After two minutes of silence, Reigen finally spoke again, _"Mob, you still there?"_

"...I think I'm late," Mob finally spoke as he noticed the time on his phone. Right after his answer, he could have sworn he heard something fall and hit the floor over the phone.

 _"If you already missed it, then can you come and help with the exorcism!!! If it makes you feel better, you can run to the location!"_ Reigen yelled through the phone call causing Mob to lightly gasp and wince from the volume. Thankfully Reigen seemed to hear this as he quickly said, _"Sorry for yelling...so can you meet me, Mob?"_

Mob looked down for a second before sighing and nodding. "...Okay master. Just please, no more calling me on short notice," Mob spoke which earned him a quick 'Ok!' and the location of the place that needed the exorcism.

Saying bye, Mob hung up his phone and sighed before deciding to try Reigen's suggestion as he began to jog towards the location. In just two minutes, he was already breathing hard and panting while his body trembled. Realizing that he should probably stop since no one was around to help him if he passed out, he slowed to a stop and walked the rest of the way. As he continued his walk, he passed by the alleyway that only a couple of days earlier, he fought Koyama in.

Feeling something in his stomach unsettle him, he stopped thinking about the event and remembered that Ritsu was now back home, safe and sound.

Looking at a nearby pole, he spotted another flyer for the Psycho Helmet Cult. Stopping for a second, he stared at the picture for a good long minute before continuing to walk. _"I hope they find who they're looking for."_

A building came into view, and immediately Mob could feel something...unnatural about it. An aura was surrounding it, but it was not the type of energy that spirits, evil or good, produced. And the energy was not from an esper either. It seemed odd like it was fighting against the world itself. Before he could ponder over it even more, he spotted Reigen waving him down. Looking back at the building, Mob finally decided to make his way over to Reigen.

"Hey-o Mob! This is the place. The client has already paid for the exorcism. Apparently, they were too terrified to actually come back here so...Anyway! Lets head on in so we can get this over with, and you can head on to school!" Reigen proclaimed as he spun on his heel and headed to the entrance. Mob looked back up at the building and felt a tremor travel through his body. He shook his head though and followed Reigen inside.

As they entered, the two looked back and forth at the lobby of the building. It looked like it was a hotel at some point. Walking around, Reigen bent down and picked up a name plate. Brushing the dust off, he realized that the name plate did not actually have a name on it. "Weird. So Mob, do you feel anything?" Reigen questioned his part-timer only to look at him in confusion as he realized that Mob was staring straight ahead while frozen in place.

Walking forward, he patted Mob's back while looking down at him in concern. "Are you okay? Do you feel something?" Reigen questioned Mob who didn't respond beyond barely nodding. Reigen looked down at him again before looking at the doorway that Mob was staring at.

Gently biting the inside of his cheek, he decided to go and check the room out. As he walked towards the room, Mob seemed to break out of the trance he was in and quickly moved after Reigen. This place was not safe. There was something very off about this place.

"A-ah, master wait...!" Mob quietly yelled as he entered the room and saw Reigen examining a wall. The moment he entered though, Mob's eyes widened as he realized that this was not the best thing to do. Reaching out, Mob activated his powers and pulled Reigen towards him which threw Reigen offguard.

"M-Mob! What are you-?!" Reigen was cut off as a bright light flashed from the spot he was just standing at. Mob felt his teeth begin to chatter as his nerves shot up to ten.

_20%_

"Wha-what the heck is that?! Mob! Lets move!" Reigen yelled in surprise before turning to run out with Mob only to notice that Mob wasn't moving. Actually, he couldn't move. "Mob!" Reigen shouted as he quickly turned to grab Mob only to find that something was keeping him from entering the room again. "Nani?!" 

Mob looked around in shock as he felt sweat began to travel down his face. Looking forward again, he noticed that the bright light that had began to illuminate the room was blocking the view of something. Looking closer, Mob gasped as he realized that the thing in the light looking like some kind of...portal? At least, it resembled the portals that he has seen in the cartoons that he and Ritsu used to watch when they were younger.

 **"Shigeo Kageyama,"** a voice cut through the room that only Mob could hear. Eyes widening, he looked at the portal and could have sworn he saw someone in it. **"I need your assistance. Well to be more accurate, my universe needs your assistance. There is a problem and only you can fix it. I hate having to do it like this, but I cannot take no as an answer. The lives of many depend on you."**

Before Mob could react, he felt a force...sucking him towards the portal. Gasping, he turned around to Reigen and began to try and reach out to him for help.

"M-master!" Mob got out as his lips began to tremble in fear while he kept trying to reach Reigen who growled in anger and tried to break through the barrier keeping him out of the room.

_40%_

"Mob! Damn it! Let me in! You are not taking my student away from me! Mob use your powers and try to break free!" Reigen shouted out to Mob who quickly responded by activing his psychic powers as he tried to break free, but it was useless. Gasping, he looked back and realized how close he was to the portal.

Looking back at Reigen, he opened his mouth and quickly said, "Tell Ritsu, I'm so-" only to be cut off as he was engulfed and the portal closed behind him. Almost immediately, the aura of the building disappeared and the barrier preventing Reigen from entering crumbled away allowing him to run in.

"Mob! Mob! Please don't do this to me Mob!...Shigeo!" Reigen shouted in fear as he looked around frantically. Running to the wall, he began to check it for any tricks or switches that could be hiding Mob, but he unfortunately couldn't find any. Collapsing to his knees, he brought his hand to his face and stared at the ground in shock. "Wha...what do I do? What have I done? I-I lost Mob!"

Just hearing the sound of himself saying caused Reigen's head to drop in defeat. Sitting down, he kept his head down as he silently wept.

**Elsewhere**

Mob gasped for air as he opened his eyes and realized that he was underwater. Quickly swimming, he broke the surface and began to inhale as much water as he can. Looking around, he immediately noticed that he was nowhere near Seasoning City. Swimming towards the shore, he quickly climbed out and crawled forward on the sand before collapsing onto his back.

"Am I...really gone? Wha-what do I do now?" Mob questioned as he stared at the sky. Memories of his family, his friends, his master, began to flow through his mind before the memory of the dream that he had that morning resurfaced. "Did that dream have anything to do with this?" Mob wondered while he continued to stare forward.

After a good twenty minutes, Mob finally rose to his feet and shook the sand off his school uniform. Looking around, he noticed a sign that...was not written in kanji. Raising his eyebrow, he was shocked to realize that he could still read it though. "Did that voice do this?" Mob questioned before walking towards the sign so he could read the entire thing.

"Welcome...to Beach City?" Mob read a loud before hearing an explosion coming from further down the beach. Turning to the side, he saw three people fighting some kind of creature. Looking at it, he realized that it wasn't an evil spirit which surprised him, but he decided to ignore it and head into town. It seemed like they had it under control.

_55%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end first chapter! I hope everyone liked the chapter! The next chapter will be when Mob meets Steven and the others.  
> I hope Mob was in character. That's the only thing I'm really worried about at the moment. Oh and reminder for everyone, whenever Mob yells in this chapter it is one of his quiet yells like from the anime.  
> Now, I am still uncertain if other MP100 characters will appear beyond this chapter besides flashbacks, so I will not promise anything. Also this fic will run pretty much along SU canon, but I'll add some original content as 'filler' and as plot later on.  
> Also, anyone have any cute moment ideas between the gems and Mob? There will be some :)


	2. The Crystal Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2 is here! I know, even I'm surprised that I already updated it hehe :)  
> For anyone who is wondering about the timeline of this fic. It starts shortly after season 1 of MP100 ends and shortly before Steven Universe season 1 begins.

Mob looked back and forth at the surrounding buildings as he continued down the sidewalk. This was definitely not Seasoning City. There looked to be an amusement park on the otherside of the...city. Honestly, this area looked more like a town than a city to Mob, but that might be because Seasoning City is much larger and has larger buildings.

Glancing over, he stopped as he noticed a small shop with a large donut on top of it. Staring at the building for a moment, he muttered, "I wonder if they have milk..." before shaking his head and continuing on his way. There has to be something going on here. After all, some entity brought him here against his will to help save the universe?

Sighing, Mob looked down sadly. There were some days that he really regretted his psychic powers. Why couldn't he be born like normal people? Then he wouldn't have to worry about evil spirits, espers kidnapping his brother, being sucked into an alternate universe, etc. As he continued his walk, he paused as he heard an explosion coming from the direction of that battle that he spotted when he exited the ocean. Turning back around, he watched as a small figure was smacked to the side and sent soaring through the air.

"I wonder if that hurt?" Mob stated without his expression changing before turning back around and continuing his walk. As he walked, he noticed that the residents were all happily talking to each other without noticing his presence. The people who did notice him though just offered a friendly smile and wave which Mob returned with a meek wave of his own. This was...different than back home.

Stopping at a cross walk, he began looking around before lowering his head. "I'm lost..." Looking over, he noticed a bench which he decided to rest on. Walking over to the bench, he sat down and leaned back while staring up at the sky. The skies were still the same thankfully.

"...I wonder if master told Ritsu what happened...or kaa-san and tou-san...oh, Teru-san needs to know as well," Mob spoke to himself as he sat on the bench. Closing his eyes for a moment, he decided to just listen to the surrounding noise to try and calm his growing emotions. He couldn't let them go out of control, otherwise, he could hurt this town by accident.

As he relaxed on the bench, he started to reflect on everything that has happened today. He had a weird dream, he was late for the morning run with his club, Reigen needed him to help a client with an exorcism, and it turned out that the exorcism was in fact a portal that an entity used to suck him into this universe.

"I hope Goda-taicho isn't mad at me..." Mob spoke as he opened his eyes again, "Oh no, I'm going to miss school. Hopefully, Emi-san will let me see her notes when I get back." Standing back up, Mob pulled out his wallet and looked to see how much money he had. After counting out his money, he headed towards the building with a fry sign on it.

Walking into the fast food restaurant, Mob walked up to the counter and saw a large man with an...interesting hair style. It was styled like french fries, and he wore a visor hat. The man looked down and smiled at Mob who just stared back at him.

"Welcome to Beach Citywalk Fries! I haven't seen you around so I'm guessing you are visiting? I'm Mr. Fryman, the proprietor of this restaurant. What would you like to eat?" Mr. Fryman eagerly asked Mob who flinched at how...energetic? No, loud, the man seemed to be. He's met people who have been much more energetic and loud than this man, but he was always with Reigen, and they usually focused on him when speaking so he didn't have to worry about it.

Looking down at the yen in his hand, he looked back up and responded, "Can I have an order of fries?" Mr. Fryman smiled and nodded his head as he rang up the order, and yelled to the back to tell...someone what Mob's order was.

"Okay that will be $2," Mr. Fryman told Mob who just stared at him and blinked before looking down at the yen in his hand. He continued staring at it while Mr. Fryman patiently waited for a few minutes to see if Mob would hand him the money.

Realizing that he does not have American currency, Mob looked back up at him and handed Mr. Fryman the yen. "Um...I only have 220 yen. Will that be okay?" Mob asked hesitantly while a bead of sweat formed on his head. Mr. Fryman took the yen from Mob's head and stared down at it.

_"I definitely cannot take this. There is nowhere around here for me to convert this into American currency,"_ Mr. Fryman thought to himself as he glanced up at Mob who was patiently and...timidly staring back at him. While Mob's face did not show any emotions, Mr. Fryman could almost sense how scared Mob was that he wouldn't be able to buy the food. Letting out a small sigh, he plastered a smile on his face as he looked back at Mob.

"Now, I cannot take yen as I am unable to convert it around here," Mob's shoulders slumped as he looked down at the floor, "But, I will this time. Try to find a way to earn some American cash before coming back to buy some fries next time, okay."

Mob's mouth opened slightly as he stared up at Mr. Fryman who was smiling down at him. Blinking, he finally nodded his head and bowed to him which caused Mr. Fryman to wave his hands back and forth while telling Mob that it was okay and that he didn't have to bow.

Putting the yen away, Mr. Fryman handed Mob his order and wished him a good day before heading to the back to check on someone. It sounded like 'Monaldo' or something like that. Walking out the door, Mob reached into the bag and pulled out a french fry. Looking down at it, he inspected it for a moment before taking a bite of it.

"...good," Mob stated as he turned and continued down the sidewalk while eating more fries. Reaching in for another fry, he felt air rush by him as a large collision into the ground shook him off balance and almost caused him to fall if he didn't catch himself with his telekinesis. He might not like using his powers, but he wasn't going to lose his fries...

Looking over, he saw a tall woman with...square-shaped hair laying in a crater. Most interesting feature though was her purple skin. That was new. Looking at her for another moment before deciding to continue on pass her only to stop when he heard something. Before he could react, the woman he had just seen was carrying him bridal style out of the way of a huge tentacle. Blinking, Mob let out a quiet 'oh' when he realized something.

Moving out of the way of another hit, the woman placed him on his feet at a safe distance. "Sorry about that," she told Mob as she was about to jump back into the fray only to pause when she heard Mob say, "I dropped my fries..."

Looking back at him, she stared at him for a moment before extending her right arm revealing his bag. "Sorry about that, I forgot it was in my hand," she apologized as she waited for him to grab it. Mob though felt relief wash over him as he stared at the bag with an almost joyous aura surrounding him before slowly taking the bag from her and taking a fry out.

Glancing back at Mob one final time, she nodded her head and jumped back at the creature. Content with his bag of fries, Mob turned to continue on his way without noticing two more women jump in to help out the one who saved him.

**It's a Wash**

A young boy happily jumped out of a van and ran out to the sidewalk. "Dad! Dad! Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are fighting another monster! Can I go help out?!" the boy yelled back to an older man who looked like an older version of him. The man looked over at him from the car that he was washing and smiled back.

"Now Steven, the gems haven't agreed to take you out on any missions yet. Just let them handle this for now, okay. Now why don't you come help out your old man?" Steven's dad responded as he motioned to the car. Steven smiled back at him before pouting as he turned back around to the battle that had entered the city.

"Okay then dad..." Steven sighed as he turned back around to go and help out his father before noticing someone from the corner of his eye. Turning his head around, his eyes widened as he spotted a boy who looked slightly taller than himi with a bowl-cut hair style and a stoic expression walking down the sidewalk and eating some fries from Beach Citywalk Fries. "Oh! He looks new to town! Hey dad! Can I go greet him?" Steven quickly asked his father who just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"I don't know why you are so hyper today Steven. Sure go ahead! Who knows, maybe his parents will need their car washed, ehehe," his father stated with a bright smile before turning back to continue washing the car. Steven nodded his head and quickly ran down the sidewalk to try and catch up to the boy that he had just seen.

As he chased after the new boy, he began to think of various questions that he could ask him. As well as the fun facts that he could tell him about the gems. Turning a corner, he spotted the boy standing in one spot and staring at a blank spot of grass on the hill that the lighthouse resided on. Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head and continued running towards him.

"Hey! Hey there!" Steven shouted out to catch the boy's attention. The boy continued staring forward before his head slightly moved, and he turned his head over in Steven's direction. Steven smiled at him as he began waving his hands around. The boy just continued to stare back at him with a blank face although he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Hi there! I just wanted to introduce myself! I saw you walking by my dad's car wash back there and realized that I haven't seen you around Beach City before. I really like introducing myself to all the new residents and visitors. I'm Steven Universe!" Steven happily announced while pointing at himself with his thumb. The boy looked back at him without a hint of emotion on his face which really amazed Steven. He's never seen anyone besides Garnet hold such a stoic face before. And even with Garnet, he's seen some emotion display itself on her face before.

"...Kageyama, Shigeo, but you can call me Mob," the now named Mob replied while bowing to Steven who looked down at him with a slightly bewildered look.

"Why are you bowing? You're just introducing yourself right?" Steven asked Mob who froze for a second before slowly raising back up to look Steven in the eye. Glancing away, Mob nodded his head in response to Steven's statement. Realizing that he might have made Mob uncomfortable, Steven quickly decided to change the subject. "So where are you from?"

Mob stood still while looking up slightly in a thinking position. Steven looked at Mob with a smile on his face as he waited to hear Mob's answer. From Mob's actual name, he sounded foreign so he'd love to hear about another city in a different country.

"...Seasoning City, Japan," Mob responded before pulling out his last french fry and taking a bite of it. Steven looked back with stars in his eyes. With a name like Seasoning City, Mob's hometown had to be cool!

"What's Seasoning City like?! I've never left Beach City before so all I really know is the beach and ocean. I'd love to learn about another place," Steven cheerfully questioned as he stared at Mob who glanced away again with almost what seemed like uncertainty in his eyes.

As Steven waited for Mob to answer, he began to examine Mob's body behavior. The way he kept looking away from Steven, his silence, his short answers...could Mob not be comfortable with speaking to others? Bringing his hand up to his chin, Steven began to ponder over this while Mob continued to think about his answer.

Surprisingly, it was Mob who broke the silence between them as he came up with an answer to Steven's question. "It's a city...with large buildings and schools. Plus houses. There's also a lot of old buildings in the city," Mob stated as he listed off the simple facts of his hometown.

Steven's eyes widened as he began to imagine a city like what Mob was describing. Beach City did not really have large buildings like other cities that he has seen on TV so he'd really like to see one of them someday. "Your hometown sounds so cool! I wish I could visit it!" Steven happily announced as he looked back at Mob who seemed to just be staring away from Steven. Realizing that his overenergetic attitude might be making Mob feel uncomfortable, he remembered what his dad told him to ask Mob.

"Oh Mob, my dad told me to tell you that if your parents need their car washed, they should come to his car wash," Steven happily stated, "It's a really great car wash, and my dad is great at washing cars. Plus it's really fun to help out especially on really hot days."

Mob looked down at the ground for a moment before finally glancing back up at Steven. "My parents aren't here. I'm all alone," Mob quietly said as his hair covered his eyes.

Steven didn't know what it was, but he could have sworn that the atmosphere just dropped and a weird pressure began to push down on him. He looked around to see if the Crystal Gems or one of the monsters they fight were nearby, but he didn't see any of them.

Turning back to Mob, he could almost swear that he saw an aura surrounding the boy, but that couldn't be possible. Mob is just a human after all. He isn't a gem or half-gem.

As he tried to figure out where the pressure was coming from, Mob's words finally sunk in causing Steven to gasp. Before Mob could even react, Steven grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Wait! You're alone?! Do you have anywhere to stay?!" Mob looked down at their hands and flinched as he realized that Steven was holding his hands. Trying to pull his hands free, he felt Steven tighten his grip which made Mob flinch again.

He still was not good with contact between himself and anyone who wasn't his family, master, or close friends. Deciding to try and get Steven to let go of his hands, he nodded his head while looking at the ground.

"That isn't good! You need somewhere to stay! I wish I knew somewhere you could...wait...maybe...Hey! Would you like to stay with me and the Crystal Gems?! The temple isn't too large, but we have a couch that you can sleep on!" Steven exclaimed while staring at Mob who looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

He did not have anywhere to stay in Beach City, and he did not know how long he would be here. Having a place that he could stay at would be nice. Taking another moment, he finally nodded his head which resulted in Steven letting go of his hands (to Mob's utmost relief) and cheering...which lasted all of one minute as the monster the women from earlier were fighting landed next to them.

Steven gasped as he looked over at it in shock and awe while Mob had formed an unseen barrier to keep any debris from hitting him. As the creature began to rise back up, the purple skinned woman from earlier fell from the sky and smashed her gauntlets down on top of it which resulted in a poof.

"That takes care of another one," the woman stated as she picked the...gem up and created a bubble around it before tapping it and causing it to vanish.

"That was awesome, Garnet!" Steven suddenly shouted from Mob's left before he ran forward and hugged the woman's side which resulted in the stoic woman ruffling his hair. Mob watched on as two more women landed next to the two. One came up to 'Garnet's' chin in height. She had ivory skin, blue eyes, a rather pointy nose...and a gem sticking out of her forehead. Mob had to blink at that as the dream from earlier flashed through his mind. The woman was wearing clothes that reminded Mob of what ballet dancers wore.

Looking over, he was surprised to find the third woman...girl...he wasn't sure about her age, staring at him from literally an inch away. Mob gasped as he fell backwards onto the ground and scurried away from her with his eyes wide and a flustered blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hey Steven! Who's the kid?" the third woman who had gotten much too close to Mob for his liking asked. He looked at her and saw that she had bright lilac colored skin, long, pale lavender hair, and a gem embedded in her chest.

"Oh! That's right! Hey guys, this is my new friend, Mob! Mob these are the Crystal Gems," Steven introduced the four to each other. Mob stared up at the three and saw that they were looking back at him. The one Steven called Garnet had a stoic face that reminded Mob of his own face, the second tallest one seemed to not be that interested in him, and-ack! The third one is too close again! Scurrying back again, Mob slowly rose to his feet and bowed to the three of them.

"Hello, I am Kageyama, Shigeo, but please refer to me as Mob...It is nice to meet you," Mob stated which earned him an 'oh' from the second tallest one before she returned his bow with a curtsy.

"Greetings. I am Pearl. It is nice to meet one of Steven's friends," Pearl responded with a smile on her face. Mob thought about what she said before nodding his head in response. Looking over, he saw that Garnet had her arms crossed while looking down at him. She was silent for a second before nodding back at him.

"Garnet," she stated with a slight smile forming on the edges of her lips. Mob nervously glanced over to the third one who just flashed a large smile back at him while crossing her arms behind her head.

"Yo, wassup! I'm Amethyst! You seem interesting plus your reactions when I get close are hilarious!" Amethyst smirked which caused Mob to flinch and take a step backwards, but Amethyst just laughed and waved him off, "Don't worry, I'll leave you alone if you want me to."

Mob brought his hand up to his chest and sighed in relief at that. He didn't know how long he could handle someone getting too close to him without his permission.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Do you mind if Mob stays with us for awhile? He's in the city all alone and does not have a place to stay. I know we don't have much room at the temple, but I thought that he could sleep on the couch if you all don't mind," Steven quickly asked the three which earned a startled gasp from Pearl and an interested look from Amethyst as she looked back in Mob's direction which caused him to gulp.

"Steven! You know we can't have regular humans living at the temple! I feel bad that he doesn't have anywhere to stay either, but he can't just move in with us," Pearl told Steven who was looking down before looking back up and began firing back his own response while Mob just looked away.

"Hey P, I'm fine with him staying with us. He seems like a good kid, and a great pranking target...anyway, its not like it'll be permanent," Amethyst smiled at Pearl who just looked at her in shock. Mob though had a bad feeling creeping up his spine. He wasn't sure if he heard right, but it sounded like Amethyst mentioned something about pranking.

Garnet watched the two argue back and forth with Steven jumping in to try and convince Pearl to let Mob stay with them. Looking away from them, she looked over at Mob who was standing there silently with a stoic face. Glancing back at her friends, she moved over towards Mob.

"Do you have an idea of where to go if you can't stay with us?" Garnet asked Mob who looked up at Garnet. Bringing his hand up to his chin, he began thinking about it. Garnet watched with amusement at how hard Mob seemed to be thinking over the question.

"No, not really," Mob responded as his arms dropped to his sides. Garnet responded with a small 'hm' before turning back around. Standing next to Mob, she watched her friends continue to argue over whether or not Mob should stay at the temple with them.

Glancing over at Mob again, Garnet could almost swear that she felt something emanating from him. It was odd since he seemed to just be a regular human boy, but it was almost like he had some hidden power. Looking away from the silent, young man, she looked back at the three.

Coming to a decision, Garnet clapped her hands together to gain the three's attention. "Mob will stay with us for now. Pearl, we can talk more about this back at the temple," Garnet added in when she saw Pearl about to respond. The sudden cheer from Steven followed by him running over to Mob, grabbing the boy's hands, and dancing happily made Garnet chuckle in amusement. Motioning for the two to follow her, she led the group back to the temple.

_62%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! I really liked writing the interaction between Amethyst and Mob. I know he likes his own space and isn't comfortable with people who are too touchy-feely so I just know that it'll take awhile for him to get used to her.  
> Pearl will take awhile to get used to Mob as she is still not that used to humans, and it doesn't help that he is staying with them when she believes that he will just be in trouble if they are attacked in the temple.  
> Garnet...is Garnet. I'm going to have fun writing their interactions.  
> Steven is just happy to have a new friend plus when he discovers Mob's own powers later...he will be extremely excited! :)  
> Now if anyone has any suggestions for bonding moments between Mob and one of the gems for later in the fic, I'd love to hear them.  
> And if anyone ever feels like drawing fanart for the fic whether it's now or later on, then go ahead. I'd just like to see it in case anyone does. ^^


	3. Beginning of a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Work made me tired the past two days, and I ended up falling asleep early. But it's my birthday today so after getting back from eating out, I spent the rest of the day to make this chapter as birthday present for my birthday, but for you all! ^^  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Mob rolled over onto his stomach as he tried to get more comfortable on the couch in the temple. After the talk with the women known as the Crystal Gems, Mob was lead to a beach house built on a large statue of what looked to be a woman with multiple arms that took up the whole side of the cliff that it was built on. The inside of the house was built like a bedroom, living room, and kitchen all-in-one which caught Mob's interest before noticing that right next to it was some kind of temple doorway and a pad on the ground.

He was shown where the bathroom was before the women had walked off to do their own thing in their rooms. Steven had offered to cook Mob something, but Mob just asked if Steven had any milk as he hadn't been hungry. Thankfully, Steven still had some in the refrigerator which Mob happily took a glass of. As he drank, Steven had proceeded to ask Mob if he had anything on him which Mob replied rather accurately, "My school uniform."

Steven had proceeded to fall over in response before asking if he had any items or extra clothes that he needed to get, but Mob had proceeded to tell him that he only had his clothes on him. He left out the fact that he dropped his school bag when he was sucked into the portal. Steven had proceeded to run up the stairs and pull out some pajamas and clothes for Mob to wear which caused said boy to just look at them with uncertainty.

He had kindly refused the pajamas, but thanked him for the shirt and opted to just wear his school pants again come the following day. Steven happily accepted before asking Mob if he wanted to do anything in town. Mob had proceeded to think about whether or not there was anything in the town that would interest him. From what he saw though, there wasn't much that would catch his attention though. So he shook his head which caused Steven to pout before he snapped his fingers and dragged Mob upstairs to the location of Steven's bed and TV.

The next thing Mob had known, they were sitting on Steven's bed watching...some kind of show about crying breakfast foods. Steven had been happily humming the tune of the show's theme while Mob just sat there silently while mentally pondering what kind of TV shows this world had.

Mob's focus on the show had finally ended when Steven pointed out that he was getting tired of watching re-runs and pointed out that it was getting late. Looking over, Mob had noticed that it had gotten rather dark outside so he got off Steven's bed, bowed to him, and head down the stairs so he could go to bed. He could have sworn that Steven said something about wanting to have a sleepover party with him, but Mob wasn't sure as the moment his head hit the pillow on the couch, he was out.

The following morning, Mob had been...'gently' woken up when a weight smashed down on his stomach rather abruptly which jolted him from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the gem woman, Amethyst was sitting on his stomach while staring down at him. When Mob's focus cleared of any left over drowsiness, Amethyst had scratched the back of her head sheepishly and jumped off of him while apologizing as she had forgotten that he was now sleeping on the couch.

Mob had accepted the apology, but after two more days of it...he was fairly certain that this might be one of the pranks that Amethyst had mentioned when convincing Pearl to let him stay with them. All Mob knew though was that he might be developing a bruise or something on his stomach thanks to it. He was pondering about whether he should just begin sleeping with a pillow on his stomach.

Anyway, back to today, Mob had rolled over onto his stomach as he tried to go back to sleep. A nightmare had woken him late in the night. All he could recall was a man with flat dark hair and lines under his eyes. Someone had mentioned something to the man before both men had disappeared. Mob wasn't sure why, but when the dark haired man faced his direction in the nightmare, he could feel a terrible psychic pressure pushing down on him. As if the man was aware of Mob's presence.

All Mob knew though...was that he couldn't get back to sleep. Pushing himself up, he sat on the couch and tiredly glanced around the room to make sure that no one else was awake. Slowly, he stood up and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully, Steven had been kind enough to buy him his own toothbrush...toothbrushes as after the first day, he walked in to find Amethyst using his new toothbrush before he even had the chance to use it himself. 

Staring at the mirror, Mob proceeded to brush his teeth while letting his mind drift like he normally did. Thoughts of how his family were passed by. Hopefully, they weren't too worried. Master would be able to console them. How was Master though? That thought caused Mob to feel even more down. The Body Improvement Club...hopefully they weren't worried either. He was still doing their daily exercises. Although, he had to bring Steven or Garnet with him whenever he did one of the club's daily runs. The first time he did it, Garnet stumbled upon him face first on the beach barely conscious. That was the first rule the Crystal Gems added that was aimed at Mob and not Steven apparently.

After rinsing his mouth, Mob walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the main room of the beach house. Looking over, he grabbed the shirt that Steven lent him...which was basically a copy of Steven's every day shirt. Thanks to Mob's slimmer frame though, it kind of hung on him at the waistline and head hole. Mob didn't mind though as it allowed more air from the beach in.

Walking over to the fridge, he opened the door and took a small cup of milk that Steven had gotten him at the store out. After retrieving the milk, he turned and headed out of the beach house. He decided to go for a walk along the beach to clear his head of his nightmare and to think about this new world that he found himself in.

Taking a sip, Mob let a small smile grace his lips for a moment before it returned to its normal stoic-ness. As he stared at the small cup of milk that Steven had bought him, he began to think about the lack of money that he had in this new world. He hated that he kept relying on his new acquaintance to buy him things. He did not want to keep doing it.

"Maybe I should get a job...but what would I be good at?" Mob questioned as he continued walking down the beach. All he knew that he could do was exorcise spirits...um..."But there is not any evil spirits around here..."

Looking back down, he noticed a small hermit crab walking across the sand. Bending down, Mob decided to watch the crab as it scurried across the sand. It was really interesting. The way it walked along the sand while carrying its home on its back. It was like a turtle in a way except it could leave its current home and get a new one. It was a truly fascinating crea-

"What are you doing?" a voice cut Mob's focus. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a slightly older girl in a white tank top, black running shorts, and a pink headband that helped hold her hair up looking down at him. Turning his head to look up at her, he stared at her for a moment before replying.

"Watching this hermit-oh...it's gone..." Mob's head dipped down slightly when he realized that the crab had left when he turned to face this girl. The girl sweatdropped at his reaction before sighing and bending down to face him at eye level.

"Sorry about that. It's just, I haven't seen you around before and usually, I do not see people when I go jogging in the morning. I'm Kikki Pizza, I work at my family's restaurant, Fish Stew Pizza," Kiki introduced herself while wiping some of the sweat off her forehead. If Mob had to guess, she had probably been jogging for awhile now.

Looking back at her, he slowly stood up to his full height and bowed to her before looking back up at her. "My name is Kageyama, Shigeo. Most people call me Mob though...It's nice to meet you Pizza-san," Mob introduced himself while Kiki just looked back at him with a confused expression.

"Why are you calling me Pizza-san? You can just call me Kiki," Kiki asked Mob who looked back at her with a blank face. Kiki waited for an answer, but after a minute she realized that he might not have one so she moved to ask again only for Mob to finally seem to find the words.

"I'm Japanese. In my culture, we refer to people with suffixes like '-san' or '-chan'. '-san' would be the equivalent of 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' At least, I think..." Mob explained to her which earned an 'oh' response from Kiki who stood back up and nodded her head.

"Okay then. It's nice to meet you Mob. I'm going to do another run along the beach before heading home so I can help open the restaurant. I'll see you around," Kiki waved to Mob before turning and jogging away. Mob watched as she ran off before turning back around.

"She was nice...maybe I can join her for a run next time," Mob pondered as he continued his walk down the beach. As he continued his walk, he made sure to raise a barrier whenever a wave got too high and was about to hit him. He really did not want to track water into the Crystal Gem's home. They were nice enough to let him stay with them after all.

While walking, he felt a slight breeze blow pass him that caught his attention. Glancing over, he saw a silhouette of a figure. Looking at it, he paused and turned to face it. It motioned for him to follow it before rushing off further down the beach.

Watching it run, Mob slowly stretched his legs for a moment running as fast as he could to try and catch up with it. Sadly...that was not cutting it as he began to run out of breath and stamina. Feeling his legs begin to get weak, Mob stopped running and fell to his knees while trying to catch his breath.

Feeling the energy again, he looked up while panting and saw the silhouette again. It looked at him before stretching its hand out in Mob's direction. The next thing that he knew, Mob found himself floating in the air and following after the silhouette again. Looking around, he was thankful that no one else was out to see him floating. While it wasn't his own power that was causing this, he still did not want anybody to find out that he was an esper yet.

He just wanted to have a normal life while he was here. A break from all the fighting and chaos that had happened recently back in his world was actually kind of nice. He hated fighting and the fact that he was nearly overcome with killing intent was still on his mind. If not for his master...

Shaking his head, Mob let out a small sigh as he let his sore limbs rest while the silhouette carried him. Since they were not moving that fast, he didn't get nauseous unlike when he uses telekinesis to move quickly like other Espers (such as Teru) do. 

As it continued to carry him, Mob found a small portal open on the beach in front of it. Before he even had time to react though, Mob found himself entering the portal along with the silhouette. Blinking at the bright light that surrounded him and clouded his vision, Mob narrowed his eyes and looked ahead to see if he could still spot the silhouette. Sadly, this was the moment that it decided to drop him which earned a small 'oof' from Mob as his back hit a transparent platform.

 **"Welcome Shigeo, sorry for the drop. Now, I have something to discuss with you that has come to my attention,"** a familiar, bodiless voice announced. All at once, the light dissipated and left a tall black silhouette who was sitting on some kind of throne with its right leg resting over its left while leaning forward.

Standing up hesitantly, Mob looked around and continued to see endless nothingness. Realizing that he was currently trapped, he nodded his head in response to the entity. After all, if this thing had the power to open pathways to other dimensions than Mob did not want to upset it. Regardless of what it has done to him.

 **"Good good. I'm happy you aren't upset with me,"** at this Mob flinched as that was not necessarily true, **"Now then. I want to apologize. Apparently, when I pulled you to this world, your power had caused a backlash. When I brought you to your current universe, the power inside of you clashed with mine. Thanks to this, ripples have gone off throughout your original universe and your current one that are causing temporary portals to open. Along with recurring ones. I've tried to contain them, but the negative energy is too strong thanks to being created by both of powers. Because of this, I have to let it run its course. The reason I'm apologizing is because of what is coming through them."**

Mob felt his head spinning as he tried to understand what the entity meant by this. So...when it forced him to this universe, the psychic energy inside of him activated and fought back without Mob being aware of it. And now thanks to this, portals are opening? Is that right?

 **"Thanks to the portals not being stable enough, humans are unable to come through them. However, spirits are. And thanks to this, countless spirits, good and bad, have been transported to this universe. Now you have this side threat along with your current threat that I have brought you here to take care of. For that, I apologize. If you don't mind, please do your best to exorcise any of these spirits that you come across. Should you exorcise them, then they should pass on back to your original universe's afterlife,"** the entity explained to Mob who felt his head throbbing.

So now, it was telling him to do something else as well? Looking down at his feet, Mob nodded his head in response. Basically, what he was hearing was that he now had to do his part-time job from his home universe in the new one, but without his master...

 **"Good! I am happy to hear that you will do this task! Now I shall send you back before they begin to get worried about you,"** the entity cheered before opening a portal behind Mob. As it was about to send Mob through, Mob paused and asked it a question which caused it to stop as well.

"May I...speak to Master...or Ritsu before I go? To reassure them...that I'm alright?" Mob asked the entity while looking up at it. It didn't say anything for a few seconds while it faced away from Mob. As Mob was about to ask again, the entity finally spoke.

 **"I am aware that you miss your home Shigeo. And about your true feelings towards me at the moment. I am sorry that I am making you do all of this even though you do not want to or wish to. And on this end, I also apologize because I have to refuse your request. At the moment, I am exerting too much power on keeping the two universes in tact with my power until this portal mishap ceases. Until then, the only functional portal that can be used by people in any way, shape, or form is one to my home, this location. I am very sorry, Mob. If this portal mess gets cleared up before your main objective is finished then I will see what I can do, but that will not be for awhile. It's time for you to head back now,"** the entity stated while gently sending Mob out of the portal and back onto the beach of Beach City.

Mob just sat on the sand and stared at the grains as the wind and water carried them away.

_87%_

As he sat there, a hand landed on his shoulder which caused him to look up at the person casting the shadow over him.

He wasn't sure what happened because the next thing he knew was that he was being embraced by Garnet while he felt water run down his cheeks. Was...was he crying?

"It will be okay Shigeo," Garnet gently told him as she rubbed his back to comfort him while Mob silently let his tears drop.

_84%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end chapter! Okay! I'm thinking about starting Steven Universe's canon next chapter or the chapter after (what I mean is do the series's first episode (Gem Glow)).  
> Also, in case you missed it in the last chapter, if anyone ever becomes interested in drawing fanart for the fic then I do not mind. I would like to see it when it's finished ^^  
> I hope everyone liked this chapter ^^ I was trying to think of what to do for it so I thought, describe some of the first few days since staying with them and then do something for the present day. The entity part was just something I thought on the fly that helped with referencing things between the two universes for later in the story.
> 
> And yes, Mob's first two outfits until he gets the money to buy more clothes will alternate between his iconic school uniform and one of Steven's t-shirts (which is too big for him) and his uniform pants and shoes. Ideas for Mob clothes for later would be nice ^^ (besides some I'll get from canon MP100).  
> Also, Mob will occasionally have a running partner with Kiki as she also goes jogging on days off.  
> I'll see about a new chapter tomorrow, but I'm going out to eat with my family for my birthday so it might come out on Monday. I hope you all enjoy what I write next for the fic :)  
> P.S. Someone mentioned it in the comments about the length of this fic in dealing with SU series, I plan to cover the whole SU series while adding in MP100 content along the way to spice up the plot and keep it from being ripped straight from the show, but with Mob added. I will more than likely split the entire thing into separate fics (or seasons) though. Now, that does not mean each 'season' for this series will be based on the SU seasons. I will add the seasons together or keep them separate depending on the seasons in particular.  
> I hope when the time comes for me to end this fic and go on to the next season, you all will join me! ^^


	4. A Jog Through Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to take so long. I have just had so much work and I bought Kingdom Hearts 3...I needed to play it...  
> Here's the new chapter for the fic though!  
> Also, side note, I made a concept for a possible fusion between Mob and Steven for later in the fic and the tumblr user, acepsychic100, ended up drawing the fusion! It looks great! You all should check it out when you have time. I also drew the fusion afterwards since I'm better at drawing things I can see than original things. Mine's not as good though ehehe. The fusion is currently named Stegeo...or Mobven...we aren't sure yet.  
> I do not own either series

Mob slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the beach house ceiling. Thoughts of the day before floated through his head. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard shuffling from his side. Glancing over, he noticed Steven looking down at him in concern. Blinking in his direction, Mob finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Steven-san?" Mob asked the curly haired boy. His question earned him a worried look.

"Are you okay Mob? I know Amethyst and Pearl didn't see it, but I saw Garnet lead you back in here yesterday, and you seemed really sad. Would you like to talk about it?" Steven asked Mob who just stared back at him. The events following his talk with the entity yesterday played through his head again. Garnet had comforted him as he silently cried over his isolation from his family and friends. After he finished, Garnet had gently took his hand and lead him back to the temple.

While they walked, both had remained silent. Mob had thought about everyone that he was separated from thanks to being brought to this universe by the entity. Garnet...well he was not sure what she was thinking about, but he was happy that she did not question him about the portal that he was thrown out of.

Now that he thought about it though, how did Garnet know that he would be thrown out of the portal at that exact moment? As well as where he would be? Maybe it was a power she had as a gem person? He still was not sure about everything the three women could do.

Feeling a finger poke his cheek caused Mob to snap back to his senses and realize that he had never responded to Steven who looked even more worried about him than before. Deciding to ponder Garnet's powers at a later day, Mob looked back at Steven.

"I am sorry Steven-san. I would not like to talk about it right now. I'll tell you later though," Mob nodded back at Steven who pouted in response, but ultimately respected Mob's wishes and decided to drop his concerns for now. 

Mob let out a small yawn as he sat up on the couch. The extent of yesterday's events finally hitting him. Feeling movement on the couch, he looked over and saw that Steven had sat down next to him. "So what are you doing today, Mob?" Steven asked the young psychic. Mob brought his hand up to his chin and began thinking about it.

Usually, he would just go to school, do exercises with the Body Improvement Club, and then head home unless Reigen needed him or he just wanted to spend time at the office. Now though...he wasn't sure. He had a routine back home that he could follow every day (excluding unexpected events, e.g., meeting Dimple, fighting Koyama, saving Ritsu from Claw, etc). In this world though, he did not have a set routine to go by...and it kind of concerned him now that he actually thought about it.

"..." Mob stared down at the floor while Steven continued to look at him. After another minute of silence from Mob, Steven finally decided to speak up.

"Mob...are you okay? You're starting to scare me," Steven questioned Mob while slightly shaking his shoulder to try and bring him back to his senses.

Feeling his shoulder being shook, Mob finally looked back up and saw Steven looked at him with a worried face again. Bringing his hand up, he gently pushed Steven's hand off and stood up onto his feet. "I'm not sure...I'm going to go and find out though," he quietly stated before bowing and walking out of the beach house while leaving a worried Steven behind. As Steven moved to go after him, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking back, he spotted a stoic-looking Garnet standing there.

"Let him be for now Steven. While I am still not sure how he arrived in Beach City, he is clearly going through a lot right now. He needs a little time to himself to think about his place in the world. I have a feeling that Shigeo is not used to so much change. I am sure that he will feel better when he returns," Garnet explained to Steven who looked back in the direction Mob walked off in. Gently giving his shoulder a squeeze, Garnet headed back to her room while Steven decided to go back upstairs and play some video games. Garnet made sense after all. While Mob did seem different from other people, he was still human. He needed to try and figure out his problems, and if he needed help. He had friends here.

**Mob**

"Fight on. Fight on. Fight on," Mob chanted as he lightly jogged through Beach City and towards the woods on the outer edge of town. The entire time that he ran, his mind continued to return to his thoughts from earlier. He was in a new place for who knows how long, and the only part of his old routine that he could still do was his club exercises. He could not do them all day. He needed a new set schedule, right?

"Fight on. Fight on," Mob continued as he jogged pass a girl who looked to be around Steven's age. Looking back up so that he would not trip, he saw the forest. One reason he was heading there was so he could have a quiet, lonely place to think about his situation. The other...

The entire forest seemed to glow for a moment in Mob's perspective before vanishing. "Fight on," Mob let out one final chant before he jogged the rest of the way silently. It seemed the entity was not lying after all. He did not sense anything from the forest when he first arrived in this world...but now...

"Oh hello Mob," he heard as he was jogging. Looking away from the forest at the sound of his name, he glanced over and saw the girl from yesterday jogging next to him while holding a pizza box.

Looking at her for a moment, Mob finally recalled her as he snapped his fingers. "Oh, Pizza-san, hello," Mob greeted her in return which earned him a smile from her.

"So are you out for a jog today? It's nice to see that someone else in town likes to keep in shape and get some exercise," Kiki responded with a small smile. Mob just nodded his head.

"Yes, I am in the Body Improvement Club back home. Since I cannot do the daily exercises with them while I am here, I make sure to perform our normal exercises every day. I do not want to disappoint Goda-taicho," Mob explained as he continued the jog.

Kiki was rather shocked at how dedicated Mob seemed to be to his club. Most kids and teens who were in a sports or athletic club would take some much needed time off from their club's activities if they were away on vacation. Mob though was completely dedicated to his club's exercise routine. That was really impressive.

Looking at the boy, she saw him begin to pant harder as they continued jogging. Clearly, he was not athletically gifted. He must have joined his club to try and improve his body. This gave her an idea actually.

"Hey Mob, do you mind if I join you when you perform your club activities? I like to work out myself, but my sister is not a huge fan of it. None of my friends from school are either so I always have to work out alone. It'd be nice to have a work out partner," Kiki questioned Mob who was so shocked by her question that he stumbled when his foot hit a pebble. Thankfully, Kiki was able to catch him with her free hand and keep him from smashing face first into the pavement.

After regaining his bearings, Mob looked up at Kiki. Nodding timidly, Mob gave a little smile as he responded, "Thank you Pizza-san. It would be nice to have someone to work out with. It would be like working out with my club members...although they are a little more extreme during our exercises."

Kiki chuckled as she tried to think of the kind of guys Mob usually works out with back in his home town. Maybe they were the sports-y type? Or the body builder type?...nah, she couldn't see Mob working out in a club of bodybuilders. Although, it'd be rather funny to see.

"How about we meet up at 5 tomorrow morning? This way we can go for a morning run and perform some of your club's exercises before I have to head off for my shift at work or to school," Kiki suggested to Mob who quickly nodded back. She was surprised at how willing he was to get up early, but then again...he was out around that time yesterday so maybe it's a normal thing for him? "Okay, it's set then! I'll see you tomorrow at 5 Mob! Now if you excuse me, I have to hurry and get this pizza to the customer before it turns cold. My father would kill me if he got a customer complaint. It was nice seeing you again, Mob! I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

Mob gave her a small wave as she increased her speed and ran off. As he watched her run off, Mob felt a small sense of relief fill his heart. It was like he was regaining a small part of his old routine. While it wouldn't completely feel the same as it did while working out with his club members back home, it made him feel a little happier. It was almost like he was creating a new Body Improvement Club.

Letting another small smile form, he looked back up and continued jogging towards the forest. While he now had something to look forward to tomorrow, he still needed to get rid of the evil spirits in the forest before they become a threat to the residents of Beach City.

**Forest**

Mob panted hard while his vision began to shake back and forth. Maybe he should not have jogged all the way out here. Leaning on a tree, Mob continued to pant as he tried to get his breathing, and heart beat, under control. It took around ten minutes to reach the forest after splitting up from Kiki. He almost fell on his face again when he was nearing the forest, but he was just able to catch himself by gripping a nearby pole. He really did not want to give Steven another reason to worry about him if he came back with a bloody nose.

Looking over, his eyes began to focus on a bright pink color that was moving back and forth rapidly. Blinking, he pushed himself back up and slowly walked towards it. A heinous feeling aura began to fill the atmosphere surrounding Mob.

_"What's this...a kid with a rather strong aura...aw...an esper? That's interesting...this world does not seem to have the type of energy esper's emanate. Are you from my world?"_ a bodiless voice questioned Mob as the wind began to pick up. Mob watched as leaves swirled around him and his hair began moving back and forth.

The bright pink color began to spread and reform into a large, bulky humanoid. It had four glowing green eyes, two on its head over a flat mouth, and one on each arm's upper bicep. It's skin(?) was the same bright pink in the front while the back was blood red in color thanks to what looked like blood running down its back. It smirked down at Mob while leaning over him in an intimidating fashion.

_"Well kid, while I admit that you have some esper abilities, I suggest that you leave now, and I might let you live another day. After all, I'm only here to haunt the residents of this world. So once again, beat it,"_ the evil spirit threatened him with a large smirk on its face. Mob just blinked at it which caused it to flinch.

The spirit seemed to be unnerved at the fact that a kid was not scared or intimidated by him at all. Growling, it narrowed its eyes and brought its right arm up. As it moved to smash Mob into the ground, it gasped as it realized that Mob was no longer in front of it...and that most of its body was gone. _"W-w-what?!?!"_ it yelled in shock before turning around and gasping.

Mob was now standing behind it with his arm out stretched. Before the evil spirit could say another word, Mob had his right hand out and tapped its head in a similar fashion to how he defeated Dimple (excluding the 100% power).

"Sorry."

And with that, the evil spirit was extinguished. Looking up, he saw the fading particles float upwards into a portal that had opened above them. As soon as the particles vanished, the portal closed and left the forest in its previous dark, shady form.

Looking around, Mob's aura surrounded his body for a moment before vanishing. "It's peaceful now..." Mob sighed as he turned to leave the forest only to pause as he looked over and saw what looked like a moss covered gem.

Bending down, he inspected it for a moment before slowly lifting it into his hand and wiping away some of the moss. It was an oval, almost circle-shaped dark gem with a large crack in it and a few specks of green sprinkled in the crack. "...what kind of gem is this?" Mob questioned as he looked at it one more time before deciding to place it in his pocket. Maybe the Crystal Gems will know what it is.

_82%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know it isn't the best, I am really sorry, but I was having some writer's block for the chapter. Next chapter will be when I begin the SU series in the fic :) so I hope you look forward to it.  
> Mob is slowly building a Body Improvement Club in Steven's universe ^^ Slowly but surely hehe  
> The gem he found is a Galaxite gemstone. (I noticed that there has not been any Spinel type gems in the series yet, that I can think of at least, so I added this ^^) Do not expect the gem to become a character in the fic for awhile though...which means we can think of designs for her! Woo! Teamwork everybody hehe  
> Until next chapter!  
> Also same as always, if anybody draws any fan art, I'd love to see it!


	5. Gem Glow Pt. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! Now before you read it, I want everyone to know that I planned to make this chapter much longer, but I decided to cut the chapter into two parts. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to post this today.  
> The next part will be out soon! ^^

Mob yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was a rather tiring morning. From Amethyst body slamming him after Pearl had asked her to wake him for breakfast to Steven rushing him so they could head over to the Big Donut. Apparently, Steven had wanted to stock up on some kind of treat that he was rather fond of...if the constant singing of its theme on the way to the shop was any hint. Mob tried to listen to the enthusiastic boy, but he was much too tired to listen. 

He had awoken at 4:30 AM and left the Beach House to go and meet up with Kiki. After an hour of jogging and Body Improvement exercises, Kiki helped Mob back to the Beach House and wished him well before heading to Fish Stew Pizza to begin her shift. Mob had quickly passed back out on the couch. That is why he was still so tired.

"Mob? Hey Mob! Are you listening?" Steven questioned his friend who just nodded his head absentmindedly. Steven sighed at this before noticing a gleam coming from something on Mob's chest. "Hey Mob...what is that on your chest?" Steven asked Mob who looked over at him with a blank look before looking down. It seemed to take a bit for Mob to realize that he had the object on; because, he was silent for another minute before finally speaking up.

"Oh...it's the gem I found in the forest yesterday," Mob answered as he went to rub his eyes again only to flinch as Steven let out a shocked scream. Looking back at the shorter boy, Mob blinked a couple of times before quietly questioning him, "Yes?"

"You found a gem?! Like another gem like the Crystal Gems! Where?! Who is it?!" Steven began asking Mob while reaching out to touch the gem. Mob stepped back though to widen the distance between the two as he wanted to keep his personal space. He really did not like to let people in it unless they were close. Nothing against Steven...he just hasn't known him long enough to feel comfortable with him getting so close...

Looking down at the gem that had replaced the top button on his school uniform, Mob let out a quiet sigh as he felt a calming aura coming from it. Glancing back at the curious Steven, Mob finally answered his question, "According to Garnet-san, this is a Galaxite gem." Steven's eyes widened at the name as he has never seen or heard of the gem before.

"Wow...wait, why do you have the gem on your school uniform top? Wouldn't it be better if Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl had it?" Steven asked Mob who just shrugged slightly in response. He was not completely sure why Garnet asked Mob to keep the gem safe and sound, but he did not really mind. He was not sure why, but it felt like the gem was helping keep his powers under control. In fact the building pressure of his emotions that he had felt over the last few days had been soothed after he placed the gem on his uniform top.

The pressure had decreased to a certain extent, but he had still felt some of it still there. Waiting for a chance to burst to the surface. Maybe it was the crack on the gem that kept it from completely soothing his bursting emotions. He was not sure, but what he did know was that this gem had some kind of power that was similar to his own. And if there are evil spirits running around in this new world now...then he had to keep them from getting Galaxite.

"Garnet-san told me that Galaxite was having trouble reforming herself because of the crack on her as well as something else. She was not completely sure on what the other thing was, but she knew it was important to her healing process. So until she can figure it out, she wanted me to take care of Galaxite," Mob explained as he gently placed his hand on the gem before looking up and continuing the trek to the donut shop that Steven wanted to go to.

"Wha-wait! Mob! Don't leave me behind! I want to know more! Come on!" Steven shouted to Mob who just continued walking until he spotted the large donut that sat on top of the store. Steven seemed to have spotted it as well since he let out a yell of excitement as he rushed forward, thankfully forgetting their recent topic of conversation.

Mob saw Steven throw the door open and run in causing him to tilt his head to the side slightly in confusion. What kind of treat was this delicious? Deciding to see for himself, he followed after Steven only to pause as he heard a loud scream. Blinking, he opened the door and headed in. Looking around, he spotted a devastated Steven sobbing in front of a refrigerator. Looking over at the girl behind the cash register, the two glanced back at Steven before looking back at each other and shrugging.

A taller teen walked out with a box that he sat on the counter and began to open only to stop as Steven suddenly ran over to him and hugged him from behind. "Lars please tell me this is a dream! This can't be happening!" Steven begged the apparently named Lars who quickly got Steven to let go with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Get off me man! I'm stocking here," Lars told Steven as he walked past him and Mob to go and place the box's contents on the shelves. Steven fell to the floor on his face sadly while Mob just stared down at him in confusion.

 _"How great is this Cookie Cat treat?"_ Mob quietly thought as he stared down at the depressed boy. The cashier leaned over and tried to console Steven which just caused Steven to complain about the idea that the company would stop making the snack.

"Tough luck, I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers," Lars stated as he moved to another shelf to continue stocking. The girl frowned in the boy's direction before leaning back over to pat the upset Steven's back. Mob smiled slightly at this. She seemed nice. Apparently he caught her attention though as she looked up at him.

"Oh hello, I forgot to introduce myself. You're new here right?" she asked Mob who nodded his head in response, "I'm Sadie Miller, the cashier and that is Lars Barriga, the stocker and sometimes cashier." Sadie held out her hand to Mob who looked down at it before smiling slightly and shaking her hand.

"...Kageyama, Shigeo. You can call me Mob though," Mob bowed after releasing her hand and introducing himself. She blinked at this before laughing lightly. Mob flinched lightly before returning to his previous standing position.

His uncertain stare must have caught her attention as she quickly began waving her hands in front of her face. "Sorry sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just I forgot how polite Japanese people are. We haven't had someone from Japan in town in a long time. So your bowing caught me offguard for a moment," Sadie quickly explained which calmed Mob down.

Their attention was drawn back to Steven as his sobbing got even louder than it was before. Apparently, he had moved back to the empty refrigerator that held the snacks in them while they were talking since he was now hugging it like his life depending on it. Sadie just sighed as she rested her cheek on her hand and smiled lightly.

"Would you like to take the fridge back home with you?" Sadie asked him which earned her a quiet 'Yes please.' Mob looked back at Steven and saw him sniffling as he unplugged the fridge and lifted it off the table it was sitting on. He proceeded to watch in quiet shock as he lifted it and put it on his back. It seemed that Steven was rather strong. The Body Improvement Club would be proud to see someone as young as Steven have such great strength.

"Hey Mob are you okay?" Sadie asked Mob who's head was lowered slightly while looking at the floor sadly.

Steven was younger than him, but even he was stronger than Mob.

"...yeah," Mob replied as he let out a small sigh.

**Beach House**

"Hm hm hm..." Mob followed after Steven who was happily humming the tune from earlier as they headed back to the Beach House. Steven had wanted to rush back so he could place the refrigerator in a safe place. Although, if Mob could recall correctly, didn't the Crystal Gems fight those creatures around the shack often? Oh well...

As Steven was about to open the front door, Mob felt something from inside. An energy similar to the Crystal Gems. After almost a week of living with the gems, he has started to pick up on their unique energy signatures. The creatures they fight have similar energies, but they feel...ominous...no, that's not the right word...corrupted? Yes, corrupted. And if he was right, he felt something similar in the shack right now.

"Steven-san, do not open the door...I heard something," Mob fibbed slightly as he pulled Steven back. Before Steven could complain, a crashing sound was heard followed by a creaking sound echoed outside. The next thing both boys knew, a centipede-like creature was thrown out the window and onto the ground. Before it could get back up, a spear followed it out the window and impaled it. Mob flinched at this before sighing slightly when he saw it poof away.

"They are like evil spirits..." Mob whispered to himself to try and stay focused. While he knew that the Crystal Gems were fighting these creatures to keep everyone safe...he would never be a fan of violence...especially if it involved weapons like spears or knives. He heard Steven let out a loud 'Ooo' at the sight of the Crystal Gems fighting the creatures. Looking back over at him, Mob saw him rush forward to enter the beach house.

Before Mob could stop him again, the door flew open and one of the centipede creature let out a screech before shooting acid at the two. Steven quickly rolled out of the way while Mob threw up a shield to block the acid. Thankfully, the rest of the group was too distracted by the other centipede creatures to notice this.

"Yeah!" Mob heard Amethyst shout as her whip came flying into view as it sliced the centipede creature in half and poofed it out of existence. Steven gasped before cheering everyone on while Mob decided to head to the other side of the shack away from the action to stay out of the way. He spotted a centipede creature crawl onto the wall and begin to come his direction, but Pearl quickly jumped in front of Mob and knocked it to the floor with Garnet following up and stomping it away.

Pearl glanced back to make sure Mob was okay before heading back into action. Mob blinked at the sight before sighing and relaxing against the wall. Maybe...he could take this chance to relax. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against the wall and let his mind wander freely while he tried to ignore the sounds of fighting that were in front of him. As he sat there peacefully, he felt the soothing energy coming from the Crystal Gems. As he focused on the energies, he felt a weaker, but still present energy coming from Steven's direction. It was very similar to the Crystal Gems...does Steven also have a gem?

It would make sense considering Steven mentioned that the gems didn't let normal humans stay at the temple. Steven looked like a normal human though. Where did he get this power from?

"No way!" Steven's loud voice cut through Mob's thoughts and pierced his ear drums. Mob gritted his teeth as he covered his ears. Loud noises never were a great thing for him. Looking up, he realized that the creatures were gone and that Steven was hugging a ton of snacks with...stars(?) in his eyes.

Standing onto his feet, he headed over to the couch and collapsed onto it. He really needed to relax. His body was too tired after the work out and impromptu wake-up call. As he closed his eyes and began to drift off, he felt the power from Steven begin to grow as he heard Steven sing the tune of the Cookie Cat treat. Cracking one of his eyes open, Mob watched in fascination as Steven's shirt blew up to reveal a glowing gem in place of a normal person's belly button.

"No way..." Amethyst muttered while Pearl looked at the gem with shock and awe. "Ste-Steven, you're doing it!" Pearl cheered Steven on. Garnet stood to the side watching silently, but Mob could tell that she was a bit surprised.

Mob sighed as the glowing slowly died down. While he was curious, he wasn't going to bother asking Steven about it. It was Steven's life and he was not going to bother him about it. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off and fall asleep. As he began to dream with a small smile on his face, the Galaxite gem on his uniform top gently glowed before fading.

_25%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the new chapter! I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible! Also, Mob has finally met Lars and Sadie! Lets just say that he will become friends with Sadie quicker than he will with Lars. And as you can see, he is protecting the gem that he discovered in the last chapter.  
> A reminder to everyone, if they want to draw fanart of the fic then go right ahead ^^  
> So a request to anyone, can someone draw a picture of Mob and Kiki do a morning jog? I can just imagine how funny it would be considering Mob's stamina hehe.


	6. Gem Glow Pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! New chapter! I figured that since I made everyone wait so long on the last chapter, you all deserved this chapter a little bit sooner. :) Also, Mob Psycho 100 Season 2 is really inspiring me so...  
> I hope everyone likes this chapter!

As the sunset peaked in through the window of the shack, it hit the sleeping esper's eyes directly which caused the boy to begin stirring. His eye lids shifted for a moment before slowly creaking open to reveal his light red eyes. Looking around, he slowly pushed himself up and off the couch that is his new bed. Letting out a small yawn, he slowly began to realize that he was alone in the shack. Turning his head, he tried to peer out the window, but gave up when he realized that he was too far down to actually look out of it.

"...I wonder where everyone is," Mob muttered as he slowly got to his feet. Looking around slowly, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to retrieve a cup of milk that Steven had bought him the day before at the local convenience store. Smiling down at it, he lifted it to his lips to begin drinking it only to pause as he felt an aura nearby. "It's not Steven or one of the Gems...is that?" Mob placed the milk back into the fridge and left the shack to go and begin his search.

He was not completely sure where it was coming from, but he knew that it was near the shack. However there was not an actual hiding place close by. Which Mob slowly came to realize as he stood in front of the ocean. Looking down at the water, his mind came to a blank.

"How am I suppose to continue looking for the source now?" Mob trailed off as he bent down to get a better look at the water. He could still feel the aura, but it was further out over the ocean. He knew he could probably levitate over there, but...Mob began rubbing his stomach as the thought of becoming nauseous came to mind. Reaching down to the water, he felt himself calm down as the water lightly rushed over his hand before pulling back only to repeat the process.

Mob felt another smile form on his lips at this. He rarely ever got to go to a beach back home. In fact, he can't remember the last time he could just relax on a beach. It was nice to feel the breeze and water rushing over his body. It really helped him feel at peace, something that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't relax right now as he remembered the aura spike. Looking back down, he stared at the water while trying to think of a way to reach the aura.

 _"The aura is coming from somewhere over the ocean...but I can't reach it without levitating. However that makes me nauseous...but there's not another way..."_ Mob pouted as he began to surround his body with his energy before feeling the water again which caused him to pause. _"Wait...maybe...I haven't tried it, but that does not mean it isn't possible..."_

Mob slowly reached out to the water and began to channel his aura into each droplet of water that he could reach out to...which was quite a bit. As his aura poured, he slowly saw the water that his aura was engulfing begin to harden. A path was beginning to form on the surface of the water that spanned far across the ocean. After a few more moments, Mob retracted his hand and stood back up to his feet. Looking down at the path, he nodded before gently stepping on it with one foot.

He slowly applied pressure to make sure that it wouldn't crumble underneath him. Stepping out with his other foot, Mob slowly began to walk on it while making sure to be ready should his path break under him. The path seemed to be holding up quite well as Mob continued down the path.

He continued walking for a good fifteen minutes before his path ended. Looking around, Mob sighed as he realized that the aura was even further out. He really didn't feel good about walking this far out over the open ocean by himself, but he knew it was necessary considering that he had to see what was out here. For all he knew, it could be something bad...but it might be something good. So with his goal in mind, he constructed another addition to his path.

As he continued walking, he saw a fish leap into the air and over his path causing Mob to smile at the sight. Looking at the water, he began thinking before holding his hand out as a memory from his childhood came to mind. His eyes scanned the water before he smiled and his hand began to glow. A small ball of water rose into the air with a small blue fish swimming around inside it. Mob smiled at the sight as he temporarily remembered making dogs float as a child.

"This brings back memories," Mob whispered as he slowly brought the ball of water closer until he could reach out and touch it. Reaching out, he lifted the ball into his arms and watched as the fish swam back and forth as if confused by the sudden figure of Mob. The sudden feeling of sitting down to just relax and watch the small fish came to mind, but he knew that he couldn't. He might forget about keeping the path up and fall into the ocean plus he still had a target to find.

Gently levitating the water and fish back to the ocean, he released his hold on them and watched as the fish swam away. Smiling slightly, Mob turned to continue his trek only to gasp as he felt a harsh wind blow pass him. Mob's eyes narrowed as he immediately realized what this wind was. Looking back up, he clenched his fist while nodding in determination before rushing down the path.

**Back with the Gems**

"Don't worry, one day you'll find out how to activate your gem in your own Steven-y way," Garnet reassured Steven as she patted his head.

"I'm okay guys, really! I...I just think I ate too many Cookie Cats," Steven reassured the three of them which earned laughs out of Pearl and Amethyst while his stomach gurgled harshly. Steven tried to laugh along with them only to groan before leaning over and puking causing Pearl to leap back and Garnet to take one step backwards. Amethyst on the other hand just laughed while yelling, "Nice one dude!"

Steven groaned again before coughing and leaning back over to vomit again...only to get yanked out of the way by Garnet as something smashed into the ground right where Garnet was standing. The gems quickly jumped in front of the still nauseous Steven with their weapons drawn while Steven tried to settle his stomach so he could see what was happening, but he completely failed in that task.

As the sand and dust cleared, Pearl gasped while Amethyst let out a 'Woah...' Garnet didn't speak, but her posture immediately changed once she saw what was in the crater formed from the impact. Before Steven could ask what it was, Pearl and Garnet leapt into the crater while Amethyst stayed back which confused Steven. He was even more confused...and shocked when he heard Pearl's next words.

"Shigeo are you alright?!" Pearl shouted as she bent down and helped Mob get into an upright position. Garnet bent down on his other side and looked at him before nodding her head at Pearl who sighed in relief as well. Mob just blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"Quick...move...please," Mob calmly asked as he stood up like he didn't just fly through the air and smash into the ground with enough force to leave a crater. Everyone, even Garnet to an extent, stared at the boy in shock as he walked out of the crater.

Before they could ask him what he meant, Mob reached out as he let his aura gather around his body. All of a sudden, a large unnatural creature made of water appeared in their view causing all of them to leap back in shock at the fact that something like that could just sneak up on them without them noticing.

Pearl reached out to try and grab Mob so she could pull him out of the way, only for the creature to move down and bite down on Mob. Everyone gasped as they saw it throw him in the air and catch him in its mouth. Before they could react, it swallowed him with a victorious-esque look on its face before turning to face them. Steven just stared at it with shock and an almost traumatized look while the Gems' mouths fell open.

Pearl fell to her knees as she began to blame herself for not grabbing him in time, Amethyst's joking attitude left her as she froze in place, and Garnet...

 **"RAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"** Garnet screamed in rage as she shot at the creature. Summoning her gauntlets, she pulled her right fist back and threw it out to attempt to smash it in one go. To everyone's shock, Garnet's fist, and body, went right through the creature who immediately reacted by slamming an arm into her back and smashing her back into the ground. Garnet growled as she pushed herself up while spitting sand out of her mouth.

Pushing herself back up to her feet, she turned around and tried to think of a way to take this thing down. It needed to pay for eating Mob. Turning around, she saw that Pearl and Amethyst were now standing in their battle poses with frowns on their faces. Clenching her fist, Garnet turned back to stare at it. She didn't know how to actually hit, but she was still going to take it down.

As the three got ready to attack, the creature let out a pained scream as its body began to convulse violently. The three got ready in case it charged them only to gasp as the creature blew to bits with the bits swirling around before fading away. And in the middle of the chaos, with the Sun's light shining behind him, was Mob with his normal face present while holding his arms out to the side. Within mere seconds, the creature was gone and Mob had levitated to the ground.

"...Good...it didn't tear my clothes..." Mob muttered as he patted his uniform top. He then checked and made sure that Galaxite was still connected to his top which it was. Looking around, he saw everyone staring at him in shock. He stared back at them before waving slightly back at them.

Before anyone could react, Steven, who had recovered from his nauseous fit, charged forward and tackled Mob to the ground with tears in his eyes. "I thought you died! What was that thing?! How did you do that?!" Steven shouted as he hugged Mob tightly while sobbing slightly. Mob flinched at the sudden contact, but he brought his right hand up in an awkward attempt to return the hug.

He looked over and saw the gems moving towards them, all with varying faces. Pearl looked shocked, relieved, and slightly cautious while staring at him. Amethyst had a large grin on her face while giving him a thumbs up. Garnet's face looked like it usually did, but he could almost swear he saw relief wash over her.

"I knew that something was up with you after the other day Mob...but this is surprising," Garnet told Mob as she bent down and petted Mob's head with the boy looking back at her with a shocked face for a second before a smile covered his face. She accepted his powers.

"Dude. That. Was. AWESOME!!!! If I knew you could do things like that, I'd have convinced Garnet and Pearl to let you come help us out more often!" Amethyst cheerfully stated while smacking Mob on the back causing him to wince at the amount of strength she used behind the slap, but he was still happy that Amethsyt was okay with his powers.

"...How...how did you do that? No human should be able to use powers like that. The only reason Steven can is because he's half gem. What are you?" Pearl asked as she stepped closer to Mob who looked up at her before looking away slightly with an uneasy face. Amethyst seemed to catch this as she crossed her arms and frowned back at Pearl.

"Who cares if he has powers even though he's human P? He's awesome, and as far as I can tell, he's still the awkward and easy to prank Mob that we have always known," Amethyst told Pearl while standing next to Mob, and the still sobbing Steven. Pearl flinched as she realized that her words might have come out in a negative sense. She didn't mean for it to...she was just curious as she's never met a human with powers like Mob's. And she's seen a lot of humans...

Looking over at Mob, she grimaced as she saw that he was now looking away from her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Shigeo...I...I'm not rejecting you because you have powers if that is what you are thinking. I am just curious about your powers. We have lived on Earth for thousands of year, and I have never seen a human like you. Do not worry though, like I said, I am not rejecting you. I am happy that you are okay," Pearl reassured Mob while bending down next to him and Steven. Mob looked up at her before nodding and smiling slightly which earned him a smile from everyone else.

" ***SOB!*** You're okay! I am so happy that you're okay!" Steven suddenly shouted as he clung to the now even more uncomfortable Mob even tighter. Mob looked up at the gems with his best 'Help me' face which just earned him a laugh from Amethyst and a giggle from Pearl. He turned his head to Garnet who just smiled back at him causing him to sigh and drop his head in defeat.

_30%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end chapter! Well what do you all think?! The gems and Steven finally know Mob's powers...well a basic idea of them as we all know just how versatile an esper can be.  
> I apologize for the lack of the rest of the actual Gem Glow episode, but I figured that Mob would not really help contribute to it plus I had decided to reveal his powers to the Gems in this chapter. My eventual idea is what happened in the chapter :)  
> The evil spirit...I do not have an actual design just imagine a large evil spirit made of water with a large head that is big enough to eat people. Whatever you all imagine is what it looks like :)  
> Also, Mob did not collide with the same place that Steven was vomiting so don't worry anybody who might have been thinking about that.  
> If anyone wants to draw fanart, remember that I don't mind at all. And if you have original ideas for fanart for the fic, then I'd love to see it. If its really good it might inspire me to add it to the fic as a scene later ^^  
> Until next time!


End file.
